Curing Boredom
by Gor-Gor
Summary: The men are out having fun, leaving the two girls alone. Karai is reluctant, but sometimes a little girl time is good. Based off the 2007 TMNT movie. Implied Leo/Karai.


While Master Splinter and the boys went out for some fun, Karai and April decided to stay behind for some girl time. Karai had begun to protest, but April had said that it would be a good thing for them. Karai in the end, reluctantly agreed. So there they were. April was working on an experiment, and Karai was lazing around on the couch, flipping through channels. "I am dying of boredom." Karai groaned fifteen minutes later. "Go busy yourself." April responded. "What you're doing isn't exactly what I would call exciting." Karai deadpanned. "Well, what do you want to do?" April asked. Suddenly Karai tensed up. "I sense another presence among us..." She said. And she was right, there were Purple Dragons on their way. Both Karai and April jumped up from their places, ready for a fight.

Soon the Purple Dragons arrived, armed with clubs and swords. Karai went to work quickly, decapitating several and disarming some of them. April grabbed a baseball bat, evening the odds as she was being double teamed. Eventually they stopped the assault and made a hasty retreat, bringing their fallen friends with them. April sighed, looking over at Karai who had a strange smile on her face. _Damn, _April thought, _I didn't think she'd enjoy fighting THAT much.. _Just as soon as her good mood came, Karai went back to laying listlessly on the couch. "That was good while it lasted." She commented. April shrugged, going back to Donatello's workspace.

After a while, April had finished off a sandwich that she had saved earlier, while Karai had opted not to eat any leftovers. April began to feel lonely however, and decided to join Karai on the couch, hoping to at _least_ attempt to bond with her. Karai raised an eyebrow as April sat down next to her. "Figured you could use some company, ya know?" April said, trying to lighten the mood. "I guess.." was Karai's simple answer. "Sooo...what exactly makes you happy? No offence, but you always seem to be upset about something." April said. "That's just how I am..." Karai sighed. A blush appeared on her face, earning a knowing smile from April. "With all that's happened in my life, I cannot say that there are many things for me to be happy about." She finished. "Well...what about Leo?" April stated, bluntly. April saw a brief 180 of emotion as Karai suddenly had a dreamy look on her face, which quickly returned back to her normal scowl. "We are good friends." Karai said. "We have our moments, but we are only friends. And I have no intentions on taking it further anytime soon." She finished, with a serious expression. April nodded, satisfied with her answer.

Karai suddenly turned to April with a pained expression. "It's actually more than that..." April sat upright, interested. "Go on..." She urged. "Well...I do love him, but it just seems so wrong. It's not the fact that he's a turtle and I'm a human. It's the fact that for the longest time, i've been an enemy of theirs, and I even held a romantic interest in him while I was constantly jumping sides." She confessed. April nodded, surprised at how easily Karai was spilling her guts to her. "The feeling...I feel this warmth in my cheeks whenever I see him, and there's desires lurking inside of me as well. Certain ones i'd rather not say..." She said. "That's alright. You're doing very good." April encouraged her. Karai nodded slowly and continued. "And then there's the dreaded _hormones_." She said, trembling now. "No matter how hard I try to hide it, I get an unbearable urge to jump him." By this time, April's eyes were wide as saucers. "You're meaning to say...you're wanting to have _sex _with him?" Karai nodded again, biting her lip worriedly. "What should I do? I'm afraid I may not be able to stop myself if the urges return!" She cried, hugging April instinctively. "There there, it will be alright. I promise!" April said optimistically. Karai looked up, panic written all over her face. "Are you positive...?" She asked. "Of course!" April smiled.

The guys came back 5 hours later, worn out from their day. "Man! That was some day we had..." Donatello exclaimed. "Tell me about it! I feel like I could sleep for a week!" Raphael added. Leonardo however, was the first one to notice the damage. "Hey...what happened here?" He asked, curiously. "April came out of Donnie's workspace, yawning. "The Purple Dragons attacked earlier, but me and Karai took care of them. They made a retreat." Leonardo nodded. "That's good news." He then looked around the room. "Speaking of Karai, where is she?" Michelangelo was the first to spot her. "Dude! She's copping Z's on the couch!" He said, grinning. Master Splinter chuckled, walking over to April. "So...what exactly happened?" He asked, scratching his chin. "Well...long story short. We were bored out of our minds, the Purple Dragons attacked, and me and Karai had some girl talk. Let's just say you'll notice a slight change in her." Splinter smiled. "I see."

Karai woke up to feel someone next to her. When she saw that it was Leo, her eyes grew wide and she began to blush red. "H-hello Leonardo..." Karai stuttered. "Hello Karai. Did you have a good nap?" Karai nodded, managing a smile. April stifled a giggle from the other side of the room, but averted her gaze when she noticed Karai glaring daggers at her. "I could go for a pizza right now, dudes." Michelangelo said. "I FIGURED you were gonna say that.." Raphael said, rolling his eyes. A grumbling noise suddenly filled the room, and all eyes went to Karai as she turned away, blushing even darker. "I apologize...but all this sudden talk about food has reminded me that I have not eaten all day." She said. "It's alright." Leo said. "I could go for a pizza myself." Both Raphael and Michelangelo burst into laughter. "What's funny now?" Leo asked, not really wanting to know anyways. "Leo's got a gir-" Michelangelo began. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Leo yelled defensively. Unfortunately that only caused them to laugh harder. Karai turned to the two turtles with a dark look that made the two boys freeze. "You know what bro? I think i'm gonna call the pizza delivery now." Mikey said to Raph. "Better double the order..." Raph said under his breath, stealing a glance at Karai.

Sometime later, the Turtles were enjoying their pizza. Splinter was meditating in his room, having already eaten. Karai was sitting in Leo's lap on the couch, enjoying her pizza. After some more sneaky remarks from Mikey and Raph, and more death threats from Karai, the two boys were eating their pizza in silence. All seemed to be right with the world.


End file.
